Sacrilege
by Nuttycheychey
Summary: With Alice dead, to what extremes will Julius go to avenge her untimely death?
1. Chapter 1

She was always there for me; even when I was at my crankiest. No matter how rude I was or the amount of annoyance I showed her, she was always by my side. She would spend long hours helping me fix the clocks that came in and out of my tower. Preparing me coffee to help keep me awake, bringing food to ensure that I ate, and often times forcing me to bed. One time she even went so far as to steal my tools and hide them until I got some much needed sleep.

As time passed, I slowly began to love her for what she did for me. For the kind of person she was. I loved her for even the smallest detail. From the odd things she did to make me smile, right down to her disapproval of violence. Everything about her could trigger some kind of emotion from me. None of which I was prepared for, but quickly adapted to.

That's why my clock shattered when she died.

I'd warned her, from the moment we first met, to stay away from the Hatter Family. But she hadn't listened and I was foolish enough to believe that so long as at least one of them were to come to her defense, she would be fine. But all it had taken from Blood, was a millisecond of uncontrolled emotion and she had paid for it.

Wounded from a bullet wound, she managed to make her way back to my tower. I did all in my power to help. But it would never be enough. And I'd never get to whisper those sweet words to her that now remained frozen on my tongue. I'll never hear those cold words requited from her.

The Hatter has taken away the one thing most precious to him. And for that, I will no longer allow myself to remain neutral in this war.

If I am ever to heal from the wounds inflicted up on me, Blood Dupre must die.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you waiting for? You have your orders, now do it!" Julius growled at the After Images. Their leader nodded and the group of ten quickly vanished.

"So who are they going after?" Ace said, casually leaning against the wall behind the Clockmaker.

Julius turned to glare at his friend for a moment. "There is a new Role Holder." He stated bluntly. "One that will help me achieve my revenge against the Hatter."

"Still upset about that?" Ace wanted to chuckle, but his friend was already so uptight that he didn't want to risk an explosion from the otherwise emotionless man.

"What do you think?" Julius growled in response. "I loved her." He then walked past him and to his office, long blue hair trailing behind in the slight wind caused by his swift pace.

"Would Alice want you to take revenge?"

The Mortician froze then slowly turned his head to look at the Knight. "I'm doing this for myself. I've had enough of the Hatter, I want him dead and his clock on my table before the land shifts and he is snatched away to Clover."

"Why not have Lizard-sama help you?"

"I'm not dragging the lizard into this. _My _territory is the one that has made the switch."

"Then what about me? I'm already breaking the rules by helping you!" Ace slowly walked toward the elder man.

"Sorry Ace, no offense, but I think it would be best if you returned to Heart Castle for a while."

"No way, _someone _needs to keep you sane!"

"Coming from you Ace, I don't know whether to be concerned or terrified for my life."

"Maybe a little of both!" Ace winked.

Julius ignored that comment and continued to his desk. "If you want to make yourself useful, go with the After Images and collect the new Role Holder."

"Do I need a disguise?"

The Clockmaker hated that mocking tone in his friend's voice. "No, but wear the cape and mask as a precaution."

"I'm on it!" The knight gave him a cheerful salute and left the tower.

"Damn nuisance!" Julius muttered and sat at his desk, returning to his quickly pilling up work.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace followed the after images from the clock tower, brown and blood stained cloak fluttering gently in the wind. A soft smirk appeared on his lips when the after images led him to Hatter Territory. Whether Julius would appreciate the irony or not Ace wasn't sure.

The images escorted him to a tall, three story building near the center of the nearby town. "Are you sure?" The leader of the after images nodded their head and pointed to the staircase in back. "If you insist." Ace shrugged and climbed the stairs to the top floor.

He picked the lock and within moments he was in. "Lead on." He whispered. The after images pointed him down a hall and to a white oak door. Ace opened it tenderly and entered. Sleeping in the bed lay a girl, only about fifteen or sixteen if he was correct. Ace growled to himself softly. Why Julius believed he needed her was beyond him. He brushed the black hair from her face, sure enough she possessed eyes. Someone had been hiding her for as long as possible, too bad their efforts were about to go to waste.

The girl made a soft noise and turned onto her side facing him. "Daddy?" She whispered in her sleep.

Ace chuckled and stroked the side of her face. "Go back to sleep."

The girl was too far gone in the Dream Realm to realize he wasn't her father, fortunately for Ace. He threw back the sheets and blankets and carried her bridal style to the door. No one stopped him, both in taking the child and returning to the tower. Things were also much easier when he followed the after images.

Ace went to the nearest guest room he could find and set the girl down on the bed, seconds later, Julius arrived. "Where are they?" He held the candle high enough for the two men to see the other's face.

"It was a little too easy. I think someone's been hiding her for a while now."

"Her?" Julius stepped further into the room. Ace reluctantly moved and let the Clockmaker closer to the sleeping teen. He took her in for a moment, black hair and eyes with long eyelashes. The rest of the details would have to wait, neither of them could see very well in the dim candlelight.

"Where did you find her?"

"Hatter Territory."

Oh the irony.

"So what do we do with her?"

"For now we let her sleep. We'll ask her name and inform her of her role in the morning."

"And what about the upcoming meeting, what will we tell the other Role Holders?"

"We don't tell them anything. They don't need to know." Julius then turned and left the room, Ace followed like a lost puppy (which in a way he was.)

"There will be questions. Didn't you think this through?"

"Of course I did!" The Clockmaker snapped. "If pressure becomes too extreme we tell them she is a new role, The Clockmaker's Assistant. If that doesn't shut them up, tell them it is the business of the Neutral Territories and their concern is unnecessary."

"What about Nightmare and Lizard-san?"

"We still have a few weeks before the move."

"And if he isn't dead before then?"

Julius glared at the Knave. "That isn't an option."


End file.
